Crying REMIX
by Chibiaddicted
Summary: After failing her psychotic mission to rid Konoha of its last Uchiha, Sakura is on a new mission: Make Sasuke as crazy as herself. Will she break under the pressure of her own obsession? Or will she have the fairytale ending she once wished for as a kid?
1. Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

BETA: little wolf blossom

This is an alternate story to Crying. You don't have to read that story to understand the plot though.

I was asked to do an alternate story, so no flaming if you disapprove of the plot and such.

---

"Is it possible to hate someone so much…it makes you sick?" The voice echoed in the empty room. Two shadows stood still in the eerie silence. "I believe so, yes." A calm, deep, soul piercing voice stated after much time had elapsed. A shadow nodded, for you couldn't see any "People" in this room, the windows only held darkness and light held only death. This was the mental asylum.

"It wasn't my fault. Every time I saw his perfect face and smug attitude." Her voice-yes the first voice was female- cracked and silence stilled everything around the two shadowy figures. "You tried to kill him." "I failed, all that practice for nothing." "Sakura…"

Haruno Sakura, at the age of 18 was sentenced to spend her days at the asylum for the attempted murder of Uchiha Sasuke. The only reason they-the ninjas who had appeared there first-hadn't killed her on the spot was the fact that Tsunade- the ruling Hokage or village leader or strongest ninja in the village-was there, taking command. Exactly one week later she was sentenced to life at the asylum.

After that ordeal two years ago Sasuke left Konoha yet again, but this time not in search of Orochimaru. Instead he left for Sunagakure to speak with the Kazekage, Gaara of Sand.

Sakura refused to state why she had tried to kill the man she said she loved. Her "Sasuke-kun" was never mentioned when she spoke about the event. Naruto, Kakashi-their old teacher-, and Ino, along with many others had tried to talk her into telling them why. No such luck.

A sharp 'click' was heard as the pale, yellow light above the figures slowly lit up. "Hatake Kakashi?" The timid, pale, black-haired nurse asked quietly while fidgeting with her small, white jacket. The silver haired Jounin walked to the opened doorway.

"Sakura, I shall be back tomorrow. Well…me or Naruto." His visible eye curved, telling her he was smiling. She smirked back and he sighed. His student had changed so much over these two years.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei." Her voice lingered on the tantalizing "Sensei" she was mocking him, and he just took it. She mocked everyone that visited her, but they all knew she loved them no matter what she said.

He left, leaving the room absent once again. Sakura was on her bed, chained and not by choice. While whistling a very merry tune she suddenly stopped to laugh rather manically. Her voice cracking and tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Hello Uchiha." She smiled, her still bright (and white) teeth gleaming in the barely lit room.

There he was. He looked almost the same with longer hair (It didn't stand anymore though) and he wore the traditional Jounin clothes. She knew him to have been Jounin for a year now, Naruto let it slip during their 'conversations'.

"Sakura." His voice trailed though, she just rolled her eyes. "I don't want your sympathy."

"What **do **you want then?" He yelled at her, his fists curled, tightened in anger at the stubborn kunoichi.

"I want your hate." Her face was twisted and Sasuke had to fight the urge to vomit on the spot. His comrade - He wouldn't go as far as friend - was demented. But, familiar? Some how he had seen her face. He just couldn't place it…

"I can't hate you." He stated calmly, his knuckles white from the tension he felt in the room.

"Scared?" She asked simply, she was not on the bed, she wasn't chained. She was behind him, arms draped over his waist. Her head laid on his left shoulder. He was surprised, those chains were practically unbreakable. "I picked the lock. If you wanted to know." She purred out.

"I didn't." He was scared. This wasn't the same Sakura he had known for so long. This was a **psycho**.

"Good. Now, back to your hate." She smiled, but he couldn't see. It was a real smile- like the smiles she gave before he came. "I only hate one person."

"Oh, him? Itachi-sama! You could never beat him. You know it. It's just a childish dream by an incompetent fool. Kakashi-sensei lost horribly to the mean with bright red eyes, what would make you any different?" She raised an eyebrow, it looked like he was going to smack her.

"I will. I will kill him!" Sasuke yelled. He knew that in a few minutes the guards would be here.

"Ah, but Sasuke-kun! You must kill me first." And in a flash of smoke she was gone. The guards busted through the door to find a despondent Sasuke.

"Are you OK Uchiha?" One of the guards was Hyuuga Neji, all the strongest Shinobi protected the 'Jail'. "Yes, but she has escaped." He mumbled.

The ANBU nodded and left to sound the alarm. Sasuke was led out of the asylum and towards the Hokage where he would explain his conversation with the deranged girl.

--

"So, you say she wants to kill you?" Tsunade asked quietly. The man nodded simply. "Well…we already knew that, but do you have any leads as to where she could have gone?"

"She talked a bit about Itachi, but I want to find her." Sasuke interjected.

"Absolutely not! She wants to kill you most of all. If you go in search of her you would practically be throwing yourself at her."

"So? I can stop her. I can-" "There's no point Uchiha."

He looked up at the Hokage with stoic eyes. "What if I take Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru with me?"

Tsunade-sama looked very cautious about letting the Sharingan holder find her student. "Fine. I give you a month. And if you can not find her in that time I will put ANBU around your estate and the mission to find Sakura will be given to another."

He nodded and in a poof of smoke he was gone.

"Sakura. I beg of you. Do not kill the Uchiha…"

* * *

Depending on the reviews...I might continue. 


	2. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

BETA: little wolf blossom

* * *

"Sakura. I beg of you. Do not kill the Uchiha…" 

-- 

"So, she really betrayed Konoha?" A voice asked in the complete, stilled darkness. 

A movement was heard, the rustle of clothing, as a darker, long object moved up, an arm maybe. "Yes." The arm's fingers curled into a tight ball. "Now my plan can go into action." More clothing, the light sound as three, maybe less or more, men moved out leaving still, silent, darkness. 

-- 

"I heard the poor girl cracked." 

"What girl?" 

"Oh? You didn't hear? That Haruno girl who tried to kill the Uchiha two years ago." 

"And?" 

"She's escaped." 

Rumors were spreading like the Plague. Insane theories like Sasuke had freed her and planned to run away with her later, He had tried to protect himself from her and she got free, and the one and only's favorite of them all was: He had raped her, or tried. He didn't bother telling them anything, they would just scoff and curse him with more rumors. 

What bothered him was his good _friends_ Naruto and Kakashi, both of who were allowed and assigned to guard the stoic boy. 

"I don't need your help." The onyx-eyed man stated, crossing his arms in an undignified, and childish, manner. 

"We're not helping you. We're guarding you." The eldest of the three retorted. 

"Can you please guard me at _my _home?" 

"Aww…why?" 

"Because this place is a mess." He pointed to the scattered shuriken and kunai, then pointed to the not-so-empty carton of milk. Where else could they be except the notorious Naruto's house? 

"Hey! I don't see Kakashi complaining." The one who spoke was the owner, of course. Naruto pointed to his ex-teacher, not expecting what came next. 

"I just don't want you guys in my house, plus: Why complain when Sasuke only needs one guardian?" Next thing anyone knew the silver-haired man was gone, a note replaced the man.

.Don't follow me. 

A small drawing of the teacher wit ha victory sign was on the bottom, _Kakashi-sensei. _

Naruto looked around the room, he was alone. "Damn." 

--- 

A pink flash here. Another over there. Pink blurs appeared in milliseconds, standing out in the dark green surrounding. 

Finally a silver flash suddenly stopped the pink flashes. 

The pink was Sakura. The silver was a knife, now embedded not a inch in front of the deranged woman. 

Her small hand grasped the hilt of the knife, pulling it out easily. "Hmm?" She didn't recognize it as Konoha made. Glancing around she saw she was alone, no chakra around for at least 20 miles. 

"Ah!" She screamed as her back connected with the tree she had just pulled the knife out of. Her hand automatically went for the pair of large hands on her throat, not even looking at her attacker. 

Her legs were whipping around, hitting something, or things, but the loss of oxygen was messing with her vision and she could barely see, but she could feel the blood trickling down her neck. 

"Is that her?" A deep voice asked, Sakura didn't recognize it. 

The hand suddenly retracted and the girl fell on the ground, taking a short breath she went for her kunai pouch - finding it gone. 

"You didn't think we would actually let you hit us, did you? Yeah." Sakura looked up to see a man with blonde hair…kind of like Ino's, but he wore the Akatsuki coat. 

She looked around, there were only four people there, but these four men towered over her, making her feel helpless without weapons, or strength. 

One look vaguely like Sasuke, same black hair (His was just longer) and the same Sharingan. 

Another was blonde, but he looked bored, like he didn't want to be there, dealing with a little girl. 

The last was frightening. He looked very much like a shark, he even had blue skin! 

"Yes." After the long silence Sakura heard herself answer hoarsely. 

Inner Sakura was crying for her life. After Sakura had tried to kill her love her subconscious had broken down and made tear fall on Sakura's real face, but 'Real' Sakura didn't feel sadness, she felt anger, resentment. She felt Used. 

She could feel their smirks, but didn't look up, instead she decided to tread on deep waters. "Are you going to kill me yet?" It was her turn to smirk, she hugged her body, remembering the straight jacket they had put her in. Oh, how she loved it. 

The psychotic girl felt a finger on her chin, pushing up so she looked straight into red eyes. "We aren't going to kill you just yet." Was all she heard before her body relaxed and she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. 

--

* * *

I personally like psychotic Sakura more xD


	3. Revenge

Disclaimer: Don't own.

As you all know, this Sakura is evil, twisted, demented, and rather tortured.

Warning: Evil Sakura, Evil Itachi, Sad Sasuke.

_

* * *

_

The psychotic girl felt a finger on her chin, pushing up so she looked straight into red eyes. "We aren't going to kill you just yet." Was all she heard before her body relaxed and she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

--

Sakura shot up, she felt soft blankets underneath her. She was in complete darkness, the only light came from a small window high above her head. She was a ninja though, so if that window was only a few inches large she could have escaped. Mental wards made her lazy.

She looked around, she could barely see, and tried to search for her clothes for she was in her undergarments. "Dammed Akatsuki," She mumbled as she found her clothes were shredded, and her headband had a line across it.

They had marked her a missing nin without her knowledge.

Sighing she put her headband around her neck to hide the scars her old insomnia, boredom, and not mention plain insanity had caused. There were scars all over her body, they were small and paler than her skin, which was extremely pale due to lack of sunlight, all the cause of her obsession.

Sakura stood up just as a door opened, revealing a stoic man, just a few inches taller than her 5'5. "Come." He stated, not even looking twice at the pink-haired woman. She shrugged and followed, a slight skip to her step as she looked around the small house they were in.

It had white walls, white ceilings, and white doors. It drove Sakura mad, it reminded her too much of Konoha.

I reminded her too much of herself, so pure, yet so tainted.

They stopped in front of a door, the man turned, it was the same one from earlier with the long blonde hair that covered part of his face. "Go inside, Yeah. Itachi's waiting for you." She nodded as he left.

Opening the door, not even bothering to knock, she saw the same red eyes that Sasuke had.

She stopped immediately. _Those eyes_, She thought, staring openly at his crimson orbs. She was entranced, and Itachi hadn't even done anything.

"Sit down, _Sakura_." He purred out her name and blindly she sat down on the black chair that was in front of his chair. "So, you love my brother?" He asked, surely even he knew of the rather touchy subject.

"Loved, but Love sure is a funny way of putting obsession, even you, the famed Uchiha should know that." Sakura hummed out, swaying to and fro with the ecstasy of talking to someone other than her friends. "But, you know, Love is also a funny way of saying: I hate you." She winked playfully at the mass murderer in front of her.

"Yes, I've heard of your _almost _last words." Itachi held her gaze, "so, how about a deal?"

At that she perked up considerably, but for Sakura, "Perking up" meant deaths, destruction, and usually mind games for the weak.

"Keep Going…" She urged, almost at the edge of her chair.

"First tell me about my brother." Itachi cut the poor pink-haired girl off, making her pout considerably.

"Fine," she huffed, "He's doing fine I guess, he's lucky, I gave him a broken arm that didn't heal all that well and a hearing problem in his right ear. I also know his deepest, darkest secret." The unstable girl put a finger up in a "Hush-Hush" way and winked yet again.

"He loves me." She said in a sultry way, giggling a bit afterwards.

"I thought so. Now," He paused for a small time, making the girl anxious, "I want to strengthen, yet tear my brother apart, and it appears that you do to. How about we take away what's most precious to him?" Itachi asked, now leaning on his arms (Which were propped on his knees) in a very Sasuke-like way.

"I've tried suicide many times…" Sakura started, earning a cold chuckle from Itachi.

"No, you're going to become my lover."

* * *

SHORT! I KNOW.

I'm re-writing Crying, any objections? It won't affect, (It might even help those who are terribly confused, if so, message me.) this story or how you can perceive this story.


	4. Love

_wow, I didn't know I had not updated in such a long time!!!!!!! _

_Also I put I and B words in here to make you focus on them._

_And rating change, don't worry, nothing really bad._

* * *

"No, you're going to become my lover."

Sakura giggled, fluttering her long eyelashes, "I like the sound of that." She licked her lips seductively, a coy grin soon flashing after.

Itachi raised his eyebrow, interested. She was attractive, but yet, she reminded him of himself – stunningly beautiful, but too many r-ip-s and t-ea-rs at the mind. He licked his lips in a reaction, cursing silently at her power of seduction – almost equal to his. _Almost_.

He cupped her chin; she stared at him with emerald, **stone**-like, eyes. She reminded him of puppies, puppies reminded him of Sasuke. When that thought came to mind he suddenly swooped down and lightly, yet forcefully kissed the pink haired girl.

Their night didn't end with just _one_ kiss…

--

Sakura woke with a long stretch, one leg over Itachi, hugging him like he was her pillow. Neither slept much and the sun was up high. Last night was the final breaking point.

"Now what?" She whispered in his ear. Sakura was not one for romantics anymore. She lost her virginity young and in the 'hospital' she did _favors_ for certain items. When she was younger, she had imagined her **first** time to be special. It was quite the opposite and she knew instantly that her **first** would not bring her happiness in the future. So, after a few more…nights, days, and lunch breaks she grew to rather dislike her **first**. She killed him one day in cold blood. She had put his body somewhere. She had hoped that they would find it, but _apparently_ they haven't.

He didn't say anything, but he did stand. Sakura loved Itachi's body more than anyone else's. He was tall and muscular. Of course she had yet to see her sensei's body yet, but she had heard that his was the best above almost anyone's. Yet, Sakura just took a shot in the dark and guessed that no one in her village had been with Uchiha Itachi…

He got dressed in his clothes from the night before silently, Sakura followed suit. Only when they were both dressed did Itachi speak.

"We have someone in Konoha, a somewhat close and personal friend of yours who works for us. He gave us information that a group, including him and my little brother, will be coming for you. Do you know Gaara? The Kazekage?"

This peaked the pink haired girl's interest. She had barely heard any information on her old friend since, well, since she went sort of _psycho_. "Yes, we were **well acquainted**. We both used each other to get over past loves. He had loved **fear**, loved whenever someone shook near him. I was young, getting over the final loss of Sasuke. I had no **fear**." Itachi raised an eyebrow slowly, Sakura smiled.

"Either way, he is one of the people involved in my plan. I want you to seduce him. Get in his good favor and let Sasuke see you both together. Are you fine with me and the _demon_ sharing you?"

"Sounds exceptionally good to me, but does he know he'll be sharing?"

"Yes, I approached him about you. He said he still loved you very much and would love to _see_ you again." Itachi smirked.

"I would love to _see_ him again too, but what about you?" Sakura didn't love the old Uchiha. She loved games and this Uchiha was rather fun to play with. He played with high stakes just as she liked to.

"I have something to attend to, but I will see you in a week.."

--

"Gaara!" Sakura ran up to the red head and hugged him, a large smile on her face. Temari and Kankuro, both heard how she tried to kill the Uchiha, looked skeptical. Temari had already sent a message to Konoha that their precious **golden** girl was in Suna

"Sakura." She shivered at his deep voice. It made her _want_ to **look** at him and only him. It frightened her. "It's been a long time, a very long time."

"I know, I've been sort of tied up the last few years." She laughed an embarrassed laugh. She wanted to keep the details of her breakdown secret until she got alone time with her friend.

"Well, I could not leave a friend without lodgings, follow me?" He offered her his arm and she gladly took it, smiled cheerfully at his calm, yet regal attitude.

They were both so _f_-**a**-_k_-**e**. Once they walked inside his large mansion and out of the public eye they both reverted to their old selves.

He hadn't changed much, still quiet, arrogant, and on top of everything. She was always seductive, sexy, and rather _evil_ around him. It's how they met…

_A young, 15, year old demure girl walked in the dusty land of Suna She was to meet the KazeKage a supposedly evil and tempting man._

_She found him to be her age, but he was tempting. She saw him for what he really was: Just like her. They were both broken, torn, ripped to shreds, all because of their obsessions._

_What better way to get over your heartbreak than to find someone else? That's what they did, but they both still obsessed, sometimes loved, their old things. One was a sense of superiority and one was a love she could never have…_

"So, I have to share you?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry, you did have me for a long time, though." She didn't want to add the final part, but she knew he would.

"I would have had you longer had you not ran to Konoha to try something so stupid." That was his only flaw to Sakura. **He loved her**.

* * *

So? Does it meet everyone's standards? Doubt it, but please review. I'm going on a LONG vacation, but I shall try and update right when I come back. 


	5. Message

Well, to be honest. I forgot about this story and actually considered to stop writing fanfictions all together. But happily I am bored and it's only the first week of summer. So, here is the next chapter.

* * *

"Sorry," she smiled softly, tired from the long journey. "But I'm back now." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He won't be here for a long time." When they arrived at her room, she waved good bye and quickly closed the door, leaving him stunned.

She sighed. Sakura just wanted her revenge to be over with. "It's getting old…" She mumbled softly to herself. After the time in the hospital she had plenty of time to think. Back then, it was all fresh and new. The hate was so strong, but now, it's slightly waning. Her feelings for Sasuke had resurfaced with Itachi, not to mention Gaara, her only other love.

Confused and tired, never two good signs. She tried sleep, but ended up just staring blankly at the ceiling.

She hated that she loved them, why couldn't her feelings just disappear all together. That was her goal for the past years. Not success so far.

Plus, what she did _(does)_ was (_is)_ unforgivable in Sasuke's eyes. She joined forces with his brother (_that he hates)_ got back with Gaara _(…well, at least Gaara understood a bit)_ and finally she tried to kill him _(Funny thing to tell grandkids)_.

She sighed, depressed at her own life story. It wasn't as if she could just get on her knees and beg for forgiveness. Well, she **could**, but she truly doubted the results would be in her favor. Most likely he would use her position to cut off her head.

That's what she would do…

A soft knock made her eyes revert to the door, but she didn't move. "Come in." It was Gaara," big surprise.

"Hey," she was in the same position, one arm draped across her body that was rolled on her right side. One arm was half dangling off of the bed. "Why are you here?"

He didn't say anything, but she knew he was worried. She loved that about Gaara, he was quiet, but she always knew what he was feeling. Unlike Sasuke who always seemed to have the same set of expressions.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just tired." She turned her head and smiled softly. He still didn't say anything. "What's the matter?"

He glanced away quickly, not a good sign at all, "Someone is here to see you." He was more upset than she knew, but soon she understood.

It was Kakashi, her old teacher.

"Hello Sakura." He sounded serious, it made her wonder why.

"Hello Kakashi-_sensei_." There was another reason, a darker one, for the disgusted way she said his name.

He turned to Gaara and asked if he could leave them alone for a second. The kazekage just nodded and, with a quick glance at Sakura, left.

"Everyone is looking for you." He stated simply. Kakashi was never one for words.

"I know and let them find me." She tipped her head back and smiled, the fading sun causing her to look like a **monster**.

"Sakura, don't be an idiot. I risked my job to tell you this information." She just rolled her eyes, but suddenly licked her lips and slowly walked towards the older man.

She went on her toes and lightly kissed him. "Tell Sasuke that's a gift. I'm Itachi's now." She smirked before pushing past Kakashi to see Gaara.

Her old teacher was not at all surprised at the kiss, but Itachi? He sighed, suddenly sorry for his attraction for the deranged girl. He didn't help stop this transformation, but every time he saw her with her new confidence he wished that she could love him with as much hate as she did for Sasuke.

He along with 2/3 of his students were seriously messed up. It seems that everyone near the pink haired girl became either **a**) calm and found their true love or **b**) fell hard and fast for her.

Sakura, meanwhile, was leaning against the wall of Gaara's main chambers. The red head was staring at her and she found herself staring back.

"Did you have fun?" He asked suddenly, his voice scaring her. She was so used to his silence.

"Of course, darling." She giggled before fluttering her eyelashes at him. This faux persona was not her true personality, well, that's what her inner voice told her. Every time she kissed someone other than Sasuke, her mind would protest. _He's not right for you…_

But then again Sakura would easily fight back that no one is right for her. She is only 18, after all. After years of being the rule follower, she wanted a bad outlet. It wasn't as if she was promiscuous. Four guys in three years is better than most girl she knew. Suddenly her conscious was yelling full force…

"Hey, Gaara, I…I think I'm ready for some sleep," She smiled, holding her head. He offered to help, but she told him she could handle herself.

As soon as she touched the bed, her conscious shut up. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess I'm crazier than I thought."

"Of course you are, it's your charm." It was Itachi, she knew from his voice and it made her smile.

"Hello, Itachi-_kun_, what brings you here so early?" She smiled.

He didn't say anything for a minute, "I heard Kakashi came."

She perked up. "Yep! I told him to give Sasuke a kiss for me." Itachi smirked. It was all going according to plan.

The naïve girl that lay in front of him was easy to read. Her love for his brother brought the confusion that manifested the hate. It was somewhat what he felt for his own family, only; he succeeded in killing off almost all of them. But, who's counting? Though, the older man thought, she was interesting. Going as far as to pretend to love him, seduce the Kazekage, and even tease her old teacher, a man almost twice her age just to mess with one boy was pretty seductive in his opinion. Not to mention the fact that she was getting half naked in front of him (even if it was just to put on a different pair of clothes).

He stood up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame. Her body was thinner than it should have been and he could feel her ribs through her shirt. "You need to eat more." He sighed inwardly, his mind going back to the mission at hand. He, being the perfect ninja, had to finish his missions.

"Falling for me now, Itachi?" She rolled his name, something he found himself enjoying the more she did it. She pulled away softly and turned around, a small frown gracing her lips. "You know I only love **him**. Even when I'm with you **he's** still there, so give up while you can or you might just turn into me." The thought of turning into an obsessive teenager in love with a man that probably loved her didn't faze him. He was already something far worse than she could ever dream of being.

"I need you to deliver this to Sasuke." He handed her a scroll. On the scroll was the Uchiha symbol, something she was very familiar with. She barely glanced at the handsome man in front of her when she took the scroll but her frown deepened slightly. Damn emotions… When she looked up again, Itachi was gone.

_Just give up, please._ Her mind begged, giving her a headache. _Just beg for forgiveness from him. He loves you. You love him too. I know it. Please. Please, let me out of this cage. _"Shut up." She whispered holding her head as she fell onto her bed. This was just getting to damn confusing for the poor girl.

* * *

There should be maybe one or two chapters left. Short, I know, but I am also going to be focusing mainly on MODEL and then re-writing the original Crying (Because I wrote it along time ago and the writing is horrible, I know). Then, who knows, I might start some more :D

* * *


End file.
